Be My Queen or Die
by Anime917
Summary: A new hero has been in run, no one know who she is but only her name. 'Love', and now a girl has come to the school with no memory of her past. Lelouch knows that he has the seen the girl many times but knows her secret, but when she remembers bits and pieces of her past. She knows who Lelouch really is and trys to help him get rid of Britannia.


_'A girl's footsteps walked to the edge of the broken building, the girl had a hooded cloak_

_She stared at the world that was ruled by Britannia from her eyes._

_"So this is where you were running to?" The girl looked at Zero._

_She held out her golden diamond claws on her glove._

_"You will obey me." Zero gave her a command as she looked at his eyes._

_He used the 'Geass' on her, she ran after him.'_

_What? Why didn't it work on her?_

Lelouch opened his eyes and looked around the classroom.

_Why didn't she do as I command?_

He touched his arm, he felt a pain in his arm from the wound.

_Damn, she got me good. I have to be careful when she is around me, or I'll get another cut on my arm._

After class, Lelouch was walking in the hallway. He looked outs the window, he saw someone walking outside.

"Who is?" The person was holding books in her hands, she walked on the school yard.

"Oh no, I lost it." The person looked at the giant tree at the far left of her.

She saw a girl in a wheelchair, she was looking for something around her.

The person walked to Nunnally.

"Where did my hat go?" Nunnally said to herself, the person knew that she was blind.

She looked around her and up in the tree, she saw the hat on a tree branch.

She jumped up and grabbed the hat. She walked to Nunnally and let her hold it.

"Ah, my hat. Thank you for getting it for me." Nunnally smiled at her.

The person gave a smile at her.

C2 stood at the window.

"What are you doing?" Lelouch said to her.

"Looking out the window." Lelouch gave a look at her.

Lelouch found a small book on his desk.

"What's this?' He picked it up, it had flowers on it.

He opened it and started to read it.

He heard Nunnally giggle in the next room, he walked to her.

"Nunnally I didn't know that you came-" He saw a girl putting flowers in Nunnally's hair.

The girl looked at Lelouch. She gave a smile and stood up, she touched Nunnally's wheelchair.

"Lelouch, this is my new friend Aaliyah. Aaliyah this is my brother." Aaliyah looked at Nunnally.

"This is your brother that you were talking about?" Lelouch gave a look at her.

Aaliyah looked at him.

"I met her when she grabbed my hat for me in the tree. We started talking and she put flowers in my hair." Aaliyah walked to Lelouch and gave him a small blue flower.

He looked at the flower. Aaliyah gave a smile to him.

Lelouch gave a small smile to her.

"I think Aaliyah should stay for dinner. Can she?" Lelouch looked at Nunnally.

Aaliyah looked at Nunnally.

"Oh no, please you don't have to do that." She waved her hands in front of her.

"You don't want to stay?" Aaliyah looked at Lelouch.

"I'm not saying that but I don't want to brother you and Nunnally." Lelouch stood in front of her.

"You can stay over for dinner if you want too." Aaliyah felt Nunnally's hand hold hers.

She looked at Nunnally.

"Please stay over for dinner. We would like you to stay, please?" Aaliyah gave a smile.

"Okay, I'll stay for dinner." Nunnally smiled at Aaliyah.

Lelouch looked at her.

_Where have I seen her before? It's felt like I knew her from somewhere._

Aaliyah put the plates on the table, she laid them out on each placing.

"So, a girl is staying over?" C2 said to Lelouch as she looked at Aaliyah.

"For dinner, that's all. I don't know who she is but it feels like I've known her from somwhere." C2 looked at Lelouch.

"So you've seen her before?"

"Yes, but I don't know where. My mind is in a fog, I can't reamber where I have met her before." Lelouch push his hand through his hair.

"Are you going to do anything to her?" Lelouch looked at C2.

"No, I won't do anything. I can't, for Nunnally I won't do anything." C2 gave a look. "Now excuse me I have to go to the dinning room."

Lelouch left the room, leaving C2.

Lelouch, Nunnally and Aaliyah were eating and talking as they had dinner.

"So Aaliyah-"

"Please, call me Aalia." Lelouch gave a small smile.

"Aalia, is your first time coming to school?" Lelouch asked her.

"Yes it is, I've been homeschool since I was little."

"Was it hard?" Nunnally asked her.

"No, but I've been around with the people that helped me learn."

"They must have been nice people."

"They were. You know, it took me a day to know where the school was." Aalia gave a laughing smile.

"Oh no." Nunnally said.

"Did anyone did tell you where the school was?" Lelouch said to her, she shooked her head.

"No, I tried but there is a lot of mean people out there. So I found it myself."

"You pretty smart to find the school in a day, it would take a week to some other people." Lelouch looked at his food.

"I wasn't always like that when I was little, I used to be a dumbo. I didn't know everything and people just ignore me, kids used to make fun of me cause I used to slow."

"Did you had any friends to help you?" Aalia gave a small smile.

"As long as I reambered, my family helped me a bit."

"As long as you reambered?" She looked at Lelouch.

"Oh, it's nothing. It slipped through my mouth, but my family was the only ones there for me."

"Did you had any silbings?" Nunnally asked her.

"Oh, I had some sisters and brothers."

"Really? How many?" She looked at her napkin.

"I-" Nunnally dropped her glass.

"Oh no." Nunnally said.

Aalia bend down to the floor.

"It's okay, it wasn't your fault." She picked up the glass pieces in a napkin.

"Aalia and me will get you a new glass." Lelouch grabbed Aalia's arm and pulled her into the kitchen.

Aalia put the glass pieces into the trash.

"Who are you?" Aalia looked at Lelouch.

"What?" He looked at her.

"Who are you? Where have I seen you from?" Aalia gave a confused look.

"I don't know what you are talking about but I'm Aaliyah Mnesi." Lelouch stared at her eyes.

_Where have I seen you before?_

Aalia took a step back.

"I don't know what you are talking about but if I had met you before then I wouldn't reamber." Lelouch gave a look at her.

She sighed.

"I have amnesia since I was a little kid, when Britannia came to take over Japan. I don't reamber anything before that, I don't even reamber my family." She made her hand into a fist.

"So you don't reamber anything?" She shooked her head.

"Then why-"

"Aalia?" Nunnally said in the other room.

"Coming." Aalia looked at Lelouch and walked around him, he stared at her.

_Then neither of us know where I've seen you before. But it feels like I've seen her before._


End file.
